


Glouis Tomlinson

by Hazzathecurly



Category: One Direction
Genre: I just wrote this because I can, M/M, but it's Larry, i don't know what this is, its not that great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzathecurly/pseuds/Hazzathecurly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis approaches Harry one day at school. He ends up spilling glue on his hands. Harry begins to call him glouis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glouis Tomlinson

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't that great but I saw the promt like a year ago and wrote it on a notebook. I decided maybe I should upload it. So here it's is.

Harry was the first person in his class to arrive at school. Which wasn't unusual of course. It was Wednesday, arts and crafts day, simply Harry's most favorite day.  
He waved his mum goodbye and ran into the building without looking back. Anne just laughed.

He neatly put his backpack in his cubby and took a seat at the wooden desk that had a gold star labeled "Harry" 

More students arrived until every desk was filled and the bell rang. The teacher began to speak. 

"As all of you know class, today we are making macaroni picture frames." She clapped her hands. Harry was anxious to begin. 

"Supplies are in the back bins and you can use them as long as you..." The teacher paused.

"Clean up your mess!" Chanted the students 

"Exactly!" The teacher smiled. "You kids can get started!" She made her way back to her desk.

Harry stood up from his seat and walked to the back of the classroom. He grabbed Popsicle sticks, glitter glue and of course, a small bowl of assorted macaroni. He organized them by color and size before bringing them back to his desk.

Not long after he had settled back down with all his materials, a short blue eyed boy took the seat next to him.

"I'm Louis, you're Harry. Let's be best friends" the boy spoke.

Harry really liked Louis, but at this age Harry truly believed that he just wanted to be friends with the him but was just too shy to approach him. So he took it as a sign and agreed.

"Yeah ok, we can be best friends."   
Harry smiled showing off his dimples. Louis proceeded to poke them making Harry smile harder.

"The best of friends." Louis smiled back.

•

Harry was in the process of gluing his macaroni down in a circular pattern when he heard a grunt from the seat beside him.

Louis (who was gluing his macaroni rather sloppily) had accidentally spilled the glue, getting it all over his small hands.

" 'Arry?" Louis put his hands on the desk. "a little help?" Harry giggled and grabbed Louis's wrist, leading him to the sink behind the supply bins.

"Let's go Glouis Tomlinson" Harry let out a laugh.

"Wow. Very funny Haz." Louis rolled his eyes playfully.

Harry turned on the sink and took Louis' hands in his own, washing them both of any glue that was spilled. He dried both of their hands and led them back to their seats without letting go.

"Children its lunch time!" The teacher rang a small teacup bell.

"Harold up for it?" Louis raised an eyebrow mockingly 

"Any time Glouis." Both boys laughed and stood up to retrieve their lunch boxes.

They walked hand in hand, skipping in the hallways talking about their favorite things. Anyone around them would've never guessed that the two had just started talking that same morning.

In the cafeteria, Harry gave Louis half of his cookie and Louis bought Harry an extra juice box from the snack line.

During recess, Louis have Harry his turn on the slide and pushed him on the swings. Harry squealed when the swing got too high. Louis decided that he found that noise quite adorable. (Which made Harry giggle)

When it was time to go back inside, Harry grabbed Louis' hand again, only this time intertwining their fingers. Louis happily complied and gave Harry's hand a squeeze.

Throughout the rest of class, Harry helped Louis fix the macaroni on his frame and also managed to spill more glue. (Not so accidentally anymore) while Louis played with Harry's short curls.

When it was finally time to go home, the boys sat together waiting for their mothers.  
Harry was holding his finished frame on one hand and Louis' hand on the other.

When Jay finally came to pick up Louis, he leaned in to gently peck Harry's cheek and pet his curls once more before dashing to the car. Jay, watching the spectacle from a distance couldn't help but stare in awe.

"Bye Hazzabear!" Louis exclaimed 

"Bye Glou-Bear!" Harry waved at the vehicle and laughed at his (very clever) word play. He watched the car drive away but the smile on his face couldn't seem to disappear.

When Anne picked up Harry 15 minutes later, he proudly showed her his picture frame, (and talked about his new friend).

As soon as they got home, Anne put a photo of her, Harry's older sister Gemma, and Harry inside the frame and placed it on the coffee table, mimicking the smile on the picture.

Jay did a similar thing. A picture of Louis and his baby sister Lottie occupied the corner of Louis' childhood desk for the longest time. 

Little did anybody know, that as time passed, something would spark inside the two boys; and that the pictures on both frames would eventually be replaced... 

By ones taken at Louis and Harry's wedding that would take place decades later. 

The worn out frames would also find themselves reunited at last. On a cozy mantel above a little fireplace inside the London flat that Louis and Harry now called home.

**Author's Note:**

> Yea I know. Not that great. But hey it's Larry and Larry is real. :)


End file.
